Oh Snap!
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: Lavi and Allen were having a beautiful night of passion filled "love-making" when a certain red head's sister, Kain and friend Shelly walk in in the middle! What happens now! AllenxLavi OCxOC
1. What A Little Troupper

**A/N; Why Hello There Ladies And Gentlemen! This Is A Little Story That Me And My Friend Sarah Wanted To Make Bcuz We Both love D. Gray Man And Love The Pairing LavixAllen:) This Is The Part Of The Story I Wrote. Chapter 2 Is Sarah's Part:) Yes Sarah You Have To Write ALL Of Chapter Two.**

**Plz Check Out Our Other Story "Rosey and Ari's Journey" If you Like Pokemon:)**

**Well Thanks Soooooo Much For Readin!**

**LOTS OF LOVE FROM SARAH AND LUCY!**

**P.S. If You Don't Like Yaoi...Dont Read! xD**

**No One's POV:**

"Lavi!" Allen moaned loudly as Lavi thrusted his 'Member' hard in and out of him. Lavi chuckled and leaned down and kissed Allen's chest. "I love it when you," he began then paused to thrust, making Allen moan loudly once again, "scream."

"Yes! Lavi! Oh God! Don't stop!" Allen yelled, gripping the silk sheets while arching his back in pleasure

Lavi continued to thrust hard and make his lover scream when he heard a scream come from the door. Lavi stopped and his eyes grew wide at the site of his little sister, Kain, and her friend, Shelly, standing there, jaws on the floor in surprise.

"Kain! What are you doing here?" Lavi yelled, his face turning deep red in embarrassment.

"I think I should be asking the questions! Like, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BUTT FUCKING A LITTLE KID?" Kain yelled, moving her arms frantically.

"Kain, I think it's cute," Shelly said, smiling sweetly at her. "Plus, I don't think he is 'butt fucking' a kid. That uke seems at least 15 or so. And if your brother is 18, then its okay I think," she added.

"Kain just get the fuck out of here for two seconds! Jeez!" Lavi yelled, his member still in Allen

"Fine! Jeez! You could have at least but a sock on the doorknob so we knew to wait!" Kain yelled back, grabbing Shelly's hand and walking out the door.

Lavi took his member out of Allen and sighed in annoyance "I'm sorry we had to stop, Angel," Lavi said as he pulled up his pants and boxers, which had little Pokeballs and Sandshrews on them.

"It's alright Lavi-kun. Who were those two anyways?" Allen asked, grabbing his own pants and boxers, which had the characters of D. Gray Man on them. (BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL xD)

"The one that was yelling was my younger sister, Kain. The one with the white hair and a single black streak was her friend, Shelly," Lavi explained, sighing as he put his shirt on.

"Oh. Yeah, the screaming one looks like you, only a girl. And the eye patch is on the other side Oh! And meaner…At least that what I think," Allen said smiling sweetly at his lover.

"Yeah, you got that right babe," Lavi sighed. "But come on. Komui will get mad at us if we're late again. And we kinda don't want that…"

**Kain's POV:**

As Shelly and I walked away from Lavi's room, I started to crack up laughing at the event we just faced.

"What are you laughing at now Kain? Was it that joke that one guy told you when we got here? Oh what was his name…? Hmmm… I can't seem to remember. But I liked his beautiful coffee cup," Shelly rambled, smiling sweetly like usual.

"No, but that joke was amazing! I just can't believe we walked in on my older brother having hot butt sex!" I explained, beginning to crack up again.

"I still think it was adorable how that uke was taking it. What a trouper!" Shelly said, continuing to smile.

I laughed again and smiled. "Okay…Maybe just a little. But still, my brother? He is a spazzz and…So…Lavi like," I said.

We both began to laughed then Shelly stopped and her jaw dropped for the second time today as she saw a ninja looking "female" with blue hair in a pony-tail standing ahead of us.

"Kain…," Shelly began, "I think I found the girl of my dreams!"

I looked at the ninja and choked back a laugh. "Really Shell? Really? I'm pretty sure she is a HE honey," I said giggling.

"Whatever! It's a girl! I have a sixth sense about these things," Shelly scoffed.

"Bull shit! I'll show you!" I said beginning to walk to the ninja with Shelly. "Excuse me," I said and he/she looked at me with a cold stare that made me shiver. "Are you a man or a woman? My friend thinks you're a girl," I asked, not being nervous even though I'm pretty sure if he even looked at a baby, it would start bawling for its mother.

"Kain! Be nice to the nice, beautiful lady! Jeez, you are so clueless about genders," Shelly said, smiling at the ninja.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Miss, but I'm a man. So you are the clueless one," he said coldly and then walked away.

"Would you mind if I went up to him and smack him for talking to you like that?" I asked glaring as he walked away.

"No! Oh and you ruined my dreams of being with another ninja Kain! We could have had ninja babies!" Shelly yelled, storming off.

"Honey! I've told you this a THOUSAND times! You are NOT a ninja! You're a vampire!" I called to her laughing then running after her.


	2. I Am SO A Ninja

**_A/N; Heyyyyyy!  
>Well Here Is Chapter Two! I, Lucy, Wrote This Bcuz Sarah and I Are Having Problems So Yeah.<br>Anyways, Hope You Like It! Plz Review!_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,_**

**_AustriaIsMehBitch!_**

**_P.s. Sorry Its Kinda Short But Imma Rlly tired :/  
><em>**

**Shelly's P.O.V.**

I stopped, and put on a sad pout-y face. "I am SO a ninja! I'm not actually a vampire, my fangs just thirst for akuma blood like my uncle Krory. So I'm a ninja vampire, and they DO exist!" I whined.

"Hun, I'm sorry okay? You're not a ninja and you need to realize that sooner or later," Kain said calmly.

_How can she say I'm not a ninja? That hooker!_ I thought scowling. "Yeah? Well, I can be a ninja if I want! I'm a exorcist and I can do WHATEVER I want!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I think you should get over it. Before it was a phase and I thought it was cute. But now, sweetie you need to get over it. I'm sorry but it's the truth." It never ceases to amaze me how much patience she has with me. It must bug the shit out of her.

"Whatever. Well, I'm bored and we haven't gone on a SINGLE mission since we have gotten here. I have to have some way to make myself feel better," I said sadly.

"For being a fourteen year old, you are so impatient most of the time! But I have an idea. Why don't we go see Komui about it? Come on, let's go!" Kain replied, grabbing my hand and began to run.

"Who's Komui?" I asked as we ran, hand in hand. I could see her blush a little bit. _Oh my gosh, why is she blushing? Is she sick? Oh my gosh that would suck! Especially since we just got here and we haven't had a mission yet!_ I thought, staring at her.

"The guy with the 'Beautiful Cup'," Kain said, looking over her should and smiled at me with her light violet eyes.

"Oh! He's pretty!" I said as we ran around the corner into the room where Komui was with Reever.

"Oh why hello there ladies. How may I help you today?" Komui asked as he sat on Reever's lap. Reever's face grew as red as a tomato and pushed Komui off of him and ran out of the room. "Reever! Where are you going?" Komui called, getting off the ground, a frown on his face.

"I think he got nervous," I said, stating the obvious. Kain smacked the back of my head and scowled. She muttered idiot and rolled her eyes.

Komui sighed and sat back down. "Anyways, what can I help you with?" he repeated, his face all serious.

"Well we were wondering if you had a mission for us because Shelly was getting impatient even though we just got here," Kain answered, looking at me with a little smile.

"Okay. Well I actually do have one. You will be on it with Lavi and Allen. They will explain it to you on the way there. So get ready and get going." Komui got up and ran off to find Reever.

"Okay. So we got a mission. Let's go and kick some ass," Kain said, grabbing my hand and then started walking to find Lavi and Allen.


	3. I'm Sorry Guys

_**Hey Guys…**_

_**I'm Very Sorry To Be Doing This But I Am Discontinuing "Oh Snap". I Just Don't Want To Write Anymore Because I Meant For It To Be A Co-Write Thing But Things Didn't Work Out…**_

_**So I'm Truly Sorry But I just Don't Want to Write It Without Help/Someone To Write "Shelly's" Parts.**_

_**I Hope You Guys Understand And I'll Probably Write Another LavixAllen Story Sometime.**_

_**So Till Then.**_

_**Bye Guys.**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,**_

_**AustriaIsMehBitch!**_


End file.
